I Will Remember You
by roxyhoney
Summary: Bonnie finds out that Stefan erased her memory of being in love with him and she doesn't take it so well at first. For Stefonnie Week: Day 6.


**A/N: This is my first Stefonnie fic. And it is for Stefonnie week Day 6: Movies, Musicals, and Theater. But this is Based on the Tv Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Hope you all enjoy =) xoxo.**

**No copyright intended.**

* * *

He knew she would come.

Stefan Salvatore knew that Bonnie Bennett would come as soon as his best friend Lexi dropped the bomb and told her everything; everything that he wanted to keep her away from in the first place.

But he expected this moment. He wasn't prepared for this moment, but he expected it. Lexie loved him and Lexie loved Bonnie and that meant that she didn't like seeing both of them consumed with heartache. And though it was mainly his heartache that she came in contact with every day, she didn't like it and took it upon herself to fix it. And even though apart of him wished she would have left things alone, another part of him couldn't wait to see the love of his life again.

In all of his two hundred years, Stefan had only been in love with one person, and that person was Bonnie Bennett, the current vampire slayer. A year ago, nothing could separate them; they fought side by side almost every day, and through it all, their work connection turned into something more. Being with Bonnie, made Stefan feel more than he had ever felt in his life and that was saying a lot.

So, when The Augustine Vampire, one of the most powerful creatures in the world today, found out that a slayer whose main purpose was to take down vampires was dating one, he became livid. Stefan tried his best to stop and reason with him, but to no use. The Augustine Vampire wanted to ultimately kill Bonnie due to her being the slayer, but because of them being together he made it his mission to end her life. But to Stefan's surprise, he was able to make a deal. He would erase the feelings that she had of him, and though she still remembered them being together, she wasn't as affected by the break up as she would have been. So, Stefan did what he had to do and he couldn't compel her; he had a witch perform a spell.

And he knew that she was safe and that she had moved on with someone else. He knew because he would visit her one day every month, because he would never truly be able to let her go.

And now Stefan was standing in the boarding house he had in New York, listening as Bonnie got out of her car. He could already picture the defiant expression on her face and he could feel her anger radiate through him without even seeing her.

"Where is he?" He heard her ask Lexie. Lexie was able to do what she did, because one of her good friends, Bri, was a witch, and was able to reverse the spell.

"He's inside. Bonnie, try not to be too hard on him."

Bonnie nodded softly, but the look in her eyes expressed that she wouldn't be able to agree.

Stefan didn't even realize that she had walked through his front door until she was standing five feet away from him. Seeing her standing there looking intently at him made him forget everything he needed to say to her to push her away again.

Bonnie was here…. his Bonnie… his one true love. She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, and that was only a month ago. He noticed that she cut her hair and that she looked happier… brighter…

"You look beautiful…" It was all Stefan could get out at the moment. He was a two hundred year old vampire who was getting tongue tied and sweaty palms. His brother would have a field day with this.

"Who do you think you are?" She ignored him; her anger not missed. "How could you do that to me? How could erase my feelings for you, like what we had was nothing? Is this some type of new torment you worked up?"

"You seem pretty happy without me." He stated, thinking about the new relationship she was in. And it didn't just make him angry… it killed him.

"Really? You want to go there?" She seethed, "You did this. And then you what, decided it was okay to show up every month to watch me? To make sure I'm _okay_? You can see me but I can't see you? How is that fair?"

Stefan didn't answer… he couldn't answer.

"You didn't feel that I was important enough to be honest with me?" She asked. It wasn't just anger etched across her beautiful features, it was hurt… pain, "That we both couldn't have figured out how to stop that August Vamp or whatever?

"No, I'm trying to explain," He walked closer towards her, "It's because I felt you _were_ important not to tell you… to keep you safe."

"I'm a big girl now, Stefan. I'm not in high school anymore. A lot has happened in my life since you left."

"I know… I respect that."

Stefan's voice was solemn, and Bonnie could hear the pain behind it. As livid and hurt as she was, she knew that she could never stay mad at him. She loved him too much to stay mad. And having all of those emotions and feelings rush back and hit her like a ton of bricks had her crying for almost a week before she gathered up enough courage to come and face him. Bonnie was usually strong, always had been, and barely anything bothered her. She spent the majority of her days fighting vampires and demons for crying out loud, but when Lexie informed her of everything and all of her memories came rushing back, it was just too much. Stefan was the one guy she would have given up everything for. But he had given up everything just to protect her. And she couldn't have that.

She then walked up to him and grabbed on to his hands gently. "I don't need you to protect me, Stefan. You know better than anyone that I can handle myself."

"But I'm always going to protect you, Bonnie…" Looking into her eyes made him feel crazy that he ever had her feelings for him erased.

Breaking the silence that had fallen among them again, Bonnie's voice filled his ears, "Stefan, I love you…."

Before she could say anything else, Stefan captured her lips in his, and her arms and legs instantly went around his body, as he picked her up and took her to his room, using his vampire speed.

He was glad he had the boarding house to himself this night.

* * *

They didn't know how many hours later it had been, due to a vampire and a slayer's stamina, but afterwards they were truly spent and sated.

Stefan was now exploring Bonnie's back, by giving her one of his world winning massages. She truly missed this.

"I'm sorry the way I handled everything." He really was, but he truly felt that there wasn't another way to handle it.

"I know," She said softly, "When you're around, whether I see you or not… I feel you. For the past year, I've felt you….inside…and it throws me."

"It throws me too." He confessed.

After he finished massaging her back, he moved down to her thighs, and after that, he used his tongue in between her thighs.

* * *

Downstairs, later that day, Bonnie and Stefan decided to occupy his living room by sitting on a blanket in front of his fireplace, eating Chinese food. Stefan enjoyed seeing Bonnie wearing one of his shirts that practically dwarfed her. It took every ounce of him not to rip it off and take her again.

"So let me guess, you guys have a boarding house in every state?" Bonnie asked, using her chopsticks to eat from her carton of food. She tried her best to make conversation, because Stefan without a shirt on with the fire making his skin glisten was a major turn on.

"Not every state…"

She smiled, and he loved that smile, "I highly doubt it."

After they finished eating, she found herself lying on his chest. "This is perfect."

"It is," He said kissing her in between her neck.

"Even though I'm still somewhat pissed at you over everything, I wouldn't trade this moment for the world." She couldn't help but feel safe in his touch.

And that's when Stefan knew that he had to do what he really didn't want to do… again. But, he couldn't keep Bonnie's life in danger just for them to have moments like this. If it didn't kill him before, it was going to truly kill him now.

"You know this can't last, Bonnie."

Bonnie instantly looked at him, with a worried expression on her face, "What do you mean?"

"Bonnie…" Stefan's eyes were hesitant, but she could read it well. She knew what he meant.

"No…" She then stood up and walked away from him.

He was in front of her in an instant, using his vampire speed, and grabbed onto her softly.

"Bonnie look at me…"

"No…" she tried avoiding his eyes as the tears formed in hers.

"Baby please look at me." He then softly intertwined her hands in his.

When she did, she saw the pain and tears in his eyes.

"You know I can't allow this to go on."

"What? Why?" She held onto his hands tighter… afraid to let go.

"Because more than ever I know how much I love you. And if we stay together… you'll wind up dead."

She shook her head, "I don't care about that."

"But I do. How can we be together if the cost is your life… or the lives of others?"

"Some great vampire says it's going to kill me if we're together and you buy it? You just give up?" She tried to show anger, but her tears were preventing it.

"He told me to kill you," When he gained her attention, her expression almost ended him. "He can compel me to make me kill you and I can't have that Bonnie… I won't."

"Stefan please…"

Seeing the tears escape her eyes was almost too much to bear. "You think this is simple? You think there is an easy out to all of this? Well, I've tried. I've tried Bonnie. I would give anything to spend every day of the rest of my life like we just were."

"Then we can do that…." She said grabbing his face gently.

"This has to happen, Bonnie." He moved out of her grasp, "It's what I want."

"But what about me, I love you so much." She cried.

"Bonnie, please." He kissed her forehead and embraced her in a hug.

They stayed that way for what felt like forever, but Stefan knew they didn't have much time left.

And Bonnie could feel it as well. "So, what happens now?" She took a breath.

"The witch… the one I went too. She's going to do one more favor for me. She's going to turn back time."

"When?"

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Another minute."

"A minute?" She questioned, "No, it's not enough time." She cried, "How am I supposed to go on with my life, knowing that what we had… what we could have had?"

"You won't." His voice was filled with pain. "No one will know but me. It never happened. Lexie won't contact you again. You won't feel this bad, Bonnie. I'll just be a distant memory."

"But it did… it did… I know it did."

"Bonnie…"

Her lips were on his before he could say anything else. Their arms were wrapped tightly around one another, afraid to let each other go.

When Bonnie glanced at the clock, her heart stopped, "Oh God, it's not enough time."

"I know." He whispered, with tears escaping his eyes.

"It's not enough time." She repeated and looked back at the clock. _5 seconds_. "I'll never forget." She quickly said, looking back at him and kissing him. "I'll never forget."

* * *

A day later, Stefan found himself back in Mystic Falls, looking into Bonnie's window as she and her friends helped her mom decorate the Christmas tree. He then watched as she was pulled under the mistletoe by her boyfriend Matt Donovan.

It killed him… but he had to let her go.

A moment later, Bonnie found herself glancing out the window, watching as the snow fell to the earth. Even though she was happy being with her friends and family at this moment…something just didn't feel right.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this One Shot for Stefonnie Week. I hope you all enjoyed! Again, all of this is based on Buffy and Angel from the Episode "I Will Remember you." In Angel and a small scene from "Amends" in Buffy.**

**I know me using the Augustine Vampire was a bit crazy, but hey, in this one-shot he was this evil/bad ass vampire that could kill everyone or what not. But enough with the rambling, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please review =)**

**Xoxo.**


End file.
